1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tubular bobbin assembled with a spindle for a yarn and more particularly, to an improved bobbin and spindle assembly employed for spinning, twisting, winding, etc., of yarns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of bobbin and spindle assemblies are well known in the textile industry. As shown in FIG. 4, such prior art discloses a spindle 1 supported on a basic body 2 and having an adaptor 3 and a support 4 for tightly assembling with a bobbin 5 which is covered by a cover 6 and a cap 7 to be wound and spun with the yarn 8. However, such prior art suffers from a number of problems such as, for example, (a) it is very complicated in construction and expensive to manufacture; (b) it cannot obtain a high mechanical accuracy; and (c) it is difficult and time consuming to assemble or disassemble.